Caster (Fate/Conqueror - Ikenga)
Caster '''is one of the Caster Class Servants of the Mages Association during the Tenth Holy Grail War of Fate/Conqueror. Her Master was Alberto Aguila. Profile Identity Appearance Personality Role Fate/Conqueror Abilities Combat Magecraft Skills Class Skills '''Territory Creation: Item Construction: Personal Skills Divinity: Magic Resistance: Luck: Mana Burst (Light): High-Speed Incantation: Charisma: Cutsey Nature: Noble Phantasms Noble Phantasm's as Caster God of Time: He Who Masters the Past, Present, and Future God of Time: He Who Masters the Past, Present, and Future is an EX ranked, Anti-World Noble Phantasm which gives Ikenga space-time manipulation. It's representative of her title as the God of Time. When she's about to be hit, she's able to reverse the flow of time. While everyone around her, including her allies, will believe that the current events have occurred for the first time, she will be he only one unaffected, allowing her to avoid attacks. She can also slow down time or speed up time to make it easier for her to attack enemies, becuase she won't be affected from the slowing of time, only the world around her will be. When it comes to reversing time, she's only able to percieve enemy attacks if she sees it with her own eyes, so it won't make any difference if she's unknowingly attacked from behind. She can also completely travel through time, either forward or backward. Regarding reversing or fowarding time, she can only do it for up to five seconds, and regarding jumping through time forward or backward, it's undetermined how far she can go; she never does it, becuase, despite her overwhelming magical power, it drains almost all of it. However, she claims she can travel up to a year forwards and backward, although there's a possibility that it could be more. God of Luck: He Who Controls the Fates of Others God of Luck: He Who Controls the Fates of Others is a unique Noble Phantasm, becuase it's an expansion of the common paremeter Luck. One of Ikenga's nicknames was the God of Luck. As such, her luck paremeters are increased so overwhelmingly that it qualifies as a Noble Phantasm, one that's constantly activated at every given moment. That doesn't mean her luck is unbeatable, however. There are two types of Servants that can overwhelm it. The first is those with luck as high as hers, or close to it, which is extremely rare, but the other is a Servant who is intelligent enough to outsmart Fate itself, which is more common than some think. Noble Phantasm as Saber and Rider God of Battle: He Who Slaughters - The Spirit of a Bloodthirsty Warrior God of Battle: He Who Slaughters - The Spirit of a Bloodthirsty Warrior is the representatin of Ikenga's other title, Warrior Ikenga. This is a Noble Phantasm which is constantly in use, and will allow her to continuously gain more speed, strength, and stamina the more she does battle and kills her enemies. Relationships Alberto Aguila Quotes # Trivia # Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Servants Category:Caster Servants Category:Heroic Spirits Category:Nigerian Heroic Spirits Category:Middle Eastern Heroic Spirits Category:Servants with Divinity Category:Divine Spirits Category:Fate/Conqueror Category:JakCooperThePlumber Category:Genderswapped Heroic Spirits